Love Hina:Shinji Ikari
by Henni
Summary: Crossover Evangelion and Love Hina. Shinji arrives in the Love Hina Universum after being swallowed by Leliel.
1. The Arrival

_Disclaimer:_ All rights to Neon Genesis Evangelion and Love Hina belong to the respective owners. I don't have any rights on it which means if they tell me to remove the story it will happen. If I create any characters in the process of the story they may be used in other fanfictions without my explicit permission. (But it would be nice to send me a link to the story :-) .

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a BETA Version. Currently I don't have a prereader and by posting this chapter I try to get one. As you probably notice my native language isn't english and so it's possible (or better I am sure) that some constructions are 'awkward'. I would really appreciate if you review this story and help me to become a better writer. Thanks in advance. 

Thanks to _James Axelrad_ and _Lord Raa_ for pointing out that I have to use more paragraphs. I hope this version is better.

* * *

"This time I will ban it forever!", cried Tsuruko out. 

What she didn't notice was that Naru was already behind here. Naru wanted to strike when suddenly... something collided with the sword and stopped it. The 'thing' was encased in a bright light and hovered in the air. Naru cried out in frustration and pain. The 'thing' hold the sword in place and after a few seconds which seemed like an eternity for Motoko Naru collapsed.

The sword broke into pieces and the 'thing' fell down and stopped to glow.

Keitaro ran immediately to Naru to see if she was hurt while Motoko did the same to get to her sister.

"Ane-ue, are you hurt?", asked Motoko with concern in her voice.

Tsuruko smiled inwardly - she had put Motoko in a tight - if not unfair - situation but nevertheless she was concerned.

"No Motoko." answered Tsuruko and turned her head in the direction of the pieces of the sword and didn't feel anything evil anymore.

"It seems whatever this thing was did ban the demon forever.", she commented and looked down. She gasped when she noticed what the thing was (or at least what it brought).

On the ground laid a young boy around 14 in a odd looking blue suit with the numbers 0 and 1 on the front. Somehow the boy seemed to reek of blood but no wounds were visible. But what Tsuruko shocked the most was the feeling she got from him. She received training at reading the Qi of persons and identifying possible illnesses but the reading she got from the boy where... disturbing (in a lack of a better term). His Qi seemed to be complete disordered in a way she never saw before.

Tsuruko stand up and looked in the direction of Naru to see that she was a bit confused but not harmed. Tsuruko asked Motoko to stay behind to look after Naru. Motoko simply nodded and went to Naru.

Tsuruko picked up the young boy and took him into one of the buildings(1) and laid him down onto a futon. While carrying him she immediately noticed that he was soaked into an orange fluid which seemed to be the source of the scent of blood.

The boy breathed uneasy and murmured something which Tsuruko couldn't understand at first. But after a few moments the voice of the boy gained volume and Tsuruko was able to understand him, "No... Asuka... Rei... Misato..." and suddenly he jumped into an sitting position and cried "MISATO-SAN".

He breathed heavy and laid back down. After a few seconds he noticed that something was odd. A thought he didn't have since a long time flashed through his brain, 'Unfamiliar Ceiling'.

He tried to sit up again but was hold down by a strong female hand. His gaze wandered from the hand to the person it belonged to.

Tsuruko smiled and introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Tsuruko Aoyama.".

Shinji tried to introduce himself but babbled, "Nice... to meet...".

Tusroko interrupted him and adviced him, "Take a deepd breath, hold it and the release it slowly.".

He did as he was told and was able to speak coherent, "Nice to meet you. I am Shinji Ikari.". He looked around and asked, "I am sorry if I am rude but where am I?".

"You are in one of the rooms of the Aoyama Dojo.", she answered.

"In a Dojo?", asked Shinji, "I didn't know that Tokyo 3 had a Dojo".

"Tokyo 3?", asked Tsuruko puzzled and added, "You are in Kyoto."

"Kyoto? How did that happen? And what happened with the Angel?", asked Shinji with an unsettled look and distress in his voice.

"Angel? And what were you talking about a Tokyo 3? Only one Tokyo exists - at least in Japan.", answered Tsuruko with concern in her voice.

"Did you say... Tokyo?", asked Shinji horror-stricken.

Tsuruko nodded and Shinji simply passed out.

* * *

In the meantime Motoko and Keitaro looked after Naru. She was confused because she didn't know what happend. 

Motoko and Keitaro told her everything and after the explanation Naru asked, "And? What happened with the boy? And who is he?".

"Honestly I don't know. Ane-ue took him into one of the buildings and she hasn't come back yet", answered Motoko.

"Well, I think we have to thank him. Without him the situation would probably have gotten out of hand.", remarked Keitaro and the two girls simply nodded.

The three of them sat a few minutes until they heard a cry. Motoko stand up and ran in the direction of the source. Keitaro tried to do it alike but was to slow because of his cast. Naru helped him.

When Motoko reached the building she heard her sister and a male speaking. Only after she didn't hear a word she entered and saw that the boy was on a futon and her sister had a concerned look on her face.

Tsuruko noticed Motoko and spoke, "Motoko. I honestly don't know what happened with this boy. He talked about an Angel and Tokyo 3. And after I told him that only one Tokyo exists he simply passed out.".

Motoko stand there and looked at her sister. Tsuruko noticed the gaze of her sister and turned her head to look into her face.

"We will have to wait. Whatever happened to him must have been a great shock to him but nevertheless it rescued us from the demon. In a way we all owe him our life.".

Motoko nodded, "If you want Ane-ue, I will watch over him.".

"Thank you Motoko but I believe it would be better if you help Naru and Keitaro.", answered Tsuroko and after Motoko turned around to go out of the build she added, "And about the marriage. I never intended to force you into it. So you may do what you what.".

Motoko stopped, whispered a 'Thank you' and proceeded to get out of the building.

* * *

_(Later in the evening)_

'Well... that was a dream. That women - I want to know where my fantasy found.. well the fantasy for such a gorgeous woman - seemed to be quite nice.', with this thought Shinji woke up in a dark room, 'But why am I still wearing the plug suit?'.

Shinji sat up and noticed that this wasn't one of the NERV hospital rooms and he wasn't in an sickbed. He couldn't see much of the room because the only source of light was the moon but it seemed to be an older building and he was bedded on a nice futon which unfortunately got soaked with LCL and smelled therefore of blood.

Shinji stood up and walked out of the room and looked around in awe, 'I didn't know... hmm? Okay... slowly this thing gets creepy.. I wonder what happened with the Angel?'. A small voice in his mind asked additionally, 'And with myself..'.

After a few moments he saw a illuminatet building. 'Might as well ask someone what happened.', with this thought Shinji went on.

In the building Tsuruko, Motoko, Naru and Keitaro were eating dinner in a light headed atmosphere. Naru was happy - even if she would never have admitted - that Motoko and Keitaro wouldn't have to marry, Keitaro was happy for Motoko that she didn't have to marry him and that she could go on with the way of the sword. But Motoko had mixed feelings. She was happy because she could carry on the way of the sword but she was sad (or disappointed) that the fight against her sister did end as it did. It didn't feel like a victory and so the whole thing left an ugly smack(2) and a (not so?) small voice in her mind asked herself if it would have been so bad to be married to Keitaro.

Tsuruko was another story. She was in deep thought about the boy and didn't share the enthusiasm of Naru, Keitaro or Motoko.

'Whatever happened to him had great influences on him and I don't even know if they are positive or negative. He may be dangerous not only for himself but for any person near him.'. Suddenly Tsuruko sensed the presence of another person and looked at the open door where Shinji entered.

"Aehm..", tried Shinji to start and everyone in the room got silent and turned their heads to him. Shinji got nervous but tried nevertheless to keep himself calm.

"I am sorry to disturb you but...", he looked at the persons and saw the woman of his... dream and stopped and asked more himself than anyone else, "it wasn't a dream?".

Tsuruko smiled sadly and shook her head, "No, it wasn't a dream.".

"Oh.", was the only answer Shinji was able to give.

To break the ice Tsuruko started to introduce him to the other, "Motoko, Naru, Keitaro. This is Shinji Ikari", and to highen his spirits she added, "the person who rescued us from the Hina sword.".

Keitaro stood up and walked to Shinji and introduced himself with a slight bow, "Nice to meet you, I am Keitaro Urashima and I thank you.".

Motoko did the same as Keitaro but only Naru hesitated a moment.

'Pervert!', was her thought at seeing his tight plugsuit but nevertheless she went to him and introduced herself too - but without a bow, "Hello, I am Naru Narusegawa. Well it seems I have to thank you too.".

At this Tsuruko, Motoko and even Keitaro shrugged a litte and the three of them thought in a way or another the same, 'Why is she so cold to him?'

"Aehm... Nice to meet you but what are you thanking me for?", asked Shinji with a puzzled expression.

"Please sit down, I will tell you what happend - at least as much as we know.", started Tsuruko and told him what happened.

After Tsuruko had told him everything Shinji looked at here and asked, "Is it true that Tokyo still exists?".

Motoko, Naru and Keitaro looked a bit confused at him but Tsuruko nodded, "Yes Shinji.".

After Shinjis brain registered the information an idea formed in it but he didn't know why, 'Must be Kensukes influence..', and asked a question to verify it, "Which date to we have?".

Tsuruko knew this question is much more important than it seems and answered, "3rd October 2000".

Shinjis eyes grew wide and said to himself, "one month after Second Impact.".

Motoko asked a bit puzzled, "Second Impact?".

Shinji turned his head to her, "You don't know about Second Impact?".

Motoko shook her head, "Never heard of it".

"That's impossible.", tears started to form in Shinjis eyes, "Where am I?"

* * *

(1) Let's say the battle happened near the Dojo.  
(2) I hope this translation of an german expression is valid in english too. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the late update.

Sad but true I still don't have an Prereader (broad hint) .. so.. be gentle :-)

Everybody thank you for your reviews!

* * *

"Where am I?", asked Shinji with tears in his eyes. 

Naru wanted to answer the question but Tsuruko was faster.

"As I already told you", she started with an soft but firm voice, "you are in Kyoto. I think the best would be if you tell us", she stopped shortly when she heard a deep breath from Shinji but proceeded after noticing his eyes on her, "what happened before you arrived here."

"I don't think you will believe my story", said Shinji with an low voice.

"Ikari-san, let me tell you one thing. A few years ago I wouldn't have believed anything whats now happening to me... to us on a daily base. So don't hesitate to tell us your story. We will be as open as possible.", tried Keitaro to assure him using his trademark grin.

"Thank you Urashima-san", said Shinji with a small but sad smile.

"It's Keitaro", requested Keitaro and Shinji replied with a nod,

"Okay, Keitaro-san.". Shinji took a deep breath and started to tell them his story.

"Well, I think I should start what happened 15 years... 1 month... didn't happen here at all. At September 2000 the first Angel Adam caused what is known as Second Impact. It was an immense explosion which caused tsunamis all over the world and shifted the Earth's axis which changed the seasons. 15 Years later - after wars and other problems - I was called by my father to Tokyo 3 - Tokyo was destroyed in Second Impact - to fight the Angels in an purple robot called Evangelion Unit 01.", with this he pointed on the numbers '0' and '1' on his plugsuit, "You have to know that only a few persons on the world are able to pilot it - at least that was what Dr. Akagi told me.", he stopped to see if anyone has a question.

"Angel?", Naru asked.

"Yes Angel.", Shinji proceeded, "I don't know who came up with that name but they are called Angel. They are as tall as an skyscraper and everyone of them looks and attacks different. Their sole purpose seem to destroy humankind.

"After fighting 9 of them together with my 2 fellows the next Angel - the 12th - came. To make it short he created... some type of shadow below me and my Eva sunk into it. The next thing I knew was that I woke up here."

Naru was the first to say something, "So you came from 15 years in the future?", she asked with noticeable disbelieve in her words.

Motoko and Tsuruko turned their heads to Naru with a clear look of anger on their faces.

"Yes... No...", started Shinji, "I mean... If you want to say that I come from a future it's not your future."

"Why?", Keitaro and Naru asked in unison.

"As I told you. In my past September 2000 happened Second Impact and it seemes it didn't happened here at all?"

Keitaro turned his face to Naru, "He has a point."

"I told you you wouldn't believe me.", said Shinji a bit sad but immediately afterwards Motoko and Tsuruko said in unison,

"I believe you."

Naru was taken aback by this and thought, 'How can they believe this crap?', and said aloud, "How come?"

Tsuruko was the one to answer her, "Naru, you know that we received training in many aspects while being trained to be a warrior. One of them was to discern if someone tells you the truth and I didn't sence any falsehood in him.", mentally she added, 'but he didn't tell us everything.'

"Oh.", was the only answer Naru could give.

Tsuruko turned her head to Keitaro, "Keitaro?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have some spare clothes you could give Shinji?"

Without thinking he nodded and wanted to go to get them but was stopped by Tsuruko.

"Keitaro, the best would be if you take Shinji with you and show Shinji the bath. I think he would be quite happy to get one."

And indeed Shinji was happy to hear that - he hated the smell of LCL and the long time he had slept had let it dry and that didn't have a positive influence on the smell.

"I think you are right. He reeks of blood.", said Naru and flinched when she saw what her words did to Shinji. He got a downcast expression on his face and said in his typical meek voice, "I am sorry".

"No need to be sorry.", tried Tsuruko immediately to cheer him up.

"Yes Shinji, no need to be.", Naru assured him. If she did it because she wanted to make him happy or because she got the feeling if she didn't do it she would regret it later in the form of a 'talk' with Tsuruko she didn't know. But nevertheless she made a mental note to be careful with him.

"Well, follow me Shinji. I will show you the bath.", said Keitaro and got together with Shinji out of the building in the direction of the bathing area.

After Naru was sure that Shinji and Keitaro were out of hearing range she asked Tsuruko, "What will happen now?"

"Honestly I don't know. I don't know a way to bring him back and if there is any I don't know if he would want back.", answered Tsuruko.

Motoko nodded and said more to herself than anyone else, "That's true."

Naru was a bit puzzled, "How come?"

Tsuruko sighed and tried to explain it to her, "Well, he didn't tell us everything. I think what he told us was a... lighthearted version of what really happened to him in the past. A past which is the reason for his definitively lack of self confidence."

Naru recalled what happened before and nodded, "True. But what should we do with him? Shall we call the police?"

"And tell them what Naru, 'A boy of 14 years appeared out of nowhere and he is the pilot of a robot to defeat beings called Angel'. They won't believe us and even if they do what do you think would happen do him?", interjected Motoko and added a bit lower, "I don't want to even think about what they probably would do to him."

"Motoko is right Naru", Tsuruko supported and added, "The best course of action will be to ask Haruka. I am sure she knows a way to help him."

Motoko and Naru looked at her a bit puzzled and asked in unison, "Haruka?"

"Yes, don't you know that she has many connections in... every part of society?", replied Tsuruko as if it was a well known fact.

Motoko and Naru shook their head.

"Well, if you want to know more about it you should ask herself. I will phone her tomorrow and we will see if she can think of something."

15 Minutes later Keitaro and a fresh looking Shinji came back. Tsuruko and Naru couldn't help but chuckle about Shinjis appearance. Shinji was a bit smaller than Keitaro and so the black trousers and the white shirt he got from him were a bit too big. Even Motoko couldn't help herself and after a few seconds even she chuckled a bit.

After hearing the chuckles from the three of them Shinji got beet red and sunk his head.

Tsuruko was the first to notice this and calmed herself down. She came up to him and put an arm on one of his shoulders. She noticed that he winced but ignored it in favor of trying to calm him down but she made a mental note that he wasn't used to human or female touches.

"Sorry Shinji. But you have to admit this clothes look funny on you."

Keitaro tried to help Tsuruko and added with his typical grin, "Well I am sorry Shinji but I don't have anything else here. We should try to get something for you tomorrow."

"O... Okay", said Shinji in a low voice, "Thank you, Keitaro-san. I am glad that I got out of my plugsuit."

"Are you hungry?", asked Tsuruko and before Shinji could answer his stomache did for him.

"I think that means yes.", and with this Tsuruko pointed at a chair and mentioned him to sit down, "I will get something for you."

"Thank you, Aoyama-san."

After Tsuruko came back with something for Shinji they all sat around the table and started to eat their respective meals in silence. Everyone except Shinji wanted to say something but didn't know anything to. Tsuruko and Motoko feared to hurt Shinji in some way - they knew to less about his problems to be able to avert them in a conversation. Keitaro wanted to talk to him but his thoughts were along the same line as Motokos and Tsurukos. Naru on the other hand noticed the expressions Tsuruko and Motoko had on their faces and decided not to speak for her own safety.

Shinji did notice the tension in the room but was glad nobody said anything. He still wasn't sure if this world - this people - was real or not and if it was real what had happened with the angel and his EVA. He really hoped the angel or better the angels were all destroyed and that he wouldn't see an EVA or an Angel again. 'I can dream, can't I?', he said mentally to himself.

After everyone had finished Shinji got up and wanted to collect the dishes when Tsuruko stopped him.

"No need to Shinji"

"But...", started Shinji but Tsuruko immediately interrupted him.

"No but. You are our guest."

"O.. Okay.."

"I think Shinji and I should go early to bed.", suggested Keitaro, "The both of us have to get early to the mall to get some clothing for him."

Shinji turned his head and wanted to decline the implicit offer but before he could open his mouth to say something Keitaro already had an answer.

"Yes Shinji. It is needed. Or do you want to go around with your plugsuit", at the mentioning of this Shinji gulped, "or with some of my oversized wear?".

"You are right, thank you.", stammered Shinji. Shinji didn't want to trouble this persons which were nice to him but Keitaro was right - he can't go around with his plugsuit.

With this Keitaro and Shinji wished the girls a good night and got on their way to the sleeping area. Soon afterwards Naru, Motoko and Tsuruko did the same.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and everybody was sound asleep when Tsuruko and Motoko felt something.. disturbing. They both woke up and got immediately out of their rooms to look into each others eyes and acknowledged that they both felt the same with a simple nod.

Tsuruko took the lead and Motoko followed. Both of them had their swords - Tsuruko here original sword and Motoko one she got from Tsuruko earlier in the evening - in the hands - ready to strike if necessary. As they closed the distance Tsuruko got a bad feeling that she already knew what or better who the source was. When they arrived the door to Keitaro and Shinjis room the bad feeling turned into knowledge.

With a wink of her hand Tsuruko commanded Motoko to stand besides the door. She opened it slowly and both of them saw Shinji standing on his futon glowing brightly. Tsuruko was a bit puzzled because his glow didn't seem to illuminate anything in the room but she shoved that thought into the back of here mind to concentrate on the situation.

Shinji turned around and looked Tsuruko in her eyes and started to speak in a low and strong voice, "You may come in. You don't have to fear me because I don't wish to hurt one of you, Tsuruko Aoyama and Motoko Aoyama."

Tsuruko didn't know why but she believed him. She looked at her sister and nodded.

The two of them went into the room - swords were still drawn - under the gaze of Shinji or better under the gaze of Shinjis body. It was clear that something had possesed him.

"Who are you?", asked Motoko with a strong and confidend voice which made Tsuruko proud of her little sister.

Shinji turned his head to look at Motoko and answered, "I am Leliel - the 12th of the 17 to test the 18th - destined to be destroyed by the Third of 3."

Tsuruko remembered the story which Shinji had told them and was able to understand his introduction - at least part of it.

"So you are the 12th Angel?"

Shinji/Leliel turned his head slowly to Tsuruko and nodded.

"You are right. I am the 12th Angel as the Lilim call us. I was send to test them as part of the holy ritual but it was sullied and so my destiny changed to stall the ritual."

"Why did you send Shinji to our world?", asked Motoko.

Shinji/Leliel turned his head back to Motoko and looked into her eyes.

"The reason for this is simple. The only way for him to get back to where he belongs would be by destroying me which would trigger the continuation of the sullied holy ritual. This would most likely mean the end of everything in his world. So I choose to send him to your world so that he may live in peace. And this is the reason I am here - to ask you to take care of him."

Tsuruko and Motoko didn't understand what was happening. Shinji told them about the 'Angels' and they couldn't believe that one of them has an consciousness and tries to rescue him and humankind.

"I am aware that this must sound weird for you.", started Leliel, "but you don't know the real truth about us and his world - and so the Third of 3 doesn't."

"Third? Do you mean Shinji?", asked Tsuruko.

"Yes. He is the destined one for me and I will try to protect him but I can't stay in your world for long.", suddenly a pained expression started to show on Leliel/Shinjis face, "I ask you to not tell him about me or anything we have talked about. It is of utmost importance. I have to go now, my time here has run out - if I stay any longer it would be dangerous.".

Before Motoko or Tsuruko could say anything Shinji stopped to glow and collapsed onto the futon.

* * *

- Meanwhile' in Tokyo 3 -

"The Angel... it disappeared!", said Maya with clear disbelieve in her voice.

"What?", Misato and Ritsuko cried out in unison. "What happened Maya?"

"The Angel - it simply disappeared. The AT-Field.. the Sea of Dirac.. the Shadow.. from one second to the next they simply disappeared from the sensors.", answered Maya clearly shaken.

If anyone had looked at Gendo at that moment they would have seen something nobody believed the commander was able to show - a clear look of complete and utter shock on his face.

'This isn't right. The scenario.. Yui!', was the only thought he was able to think in that moment.


End file.
